Pocketwatch
by Sagewolf Horo
Summary: It started with a broken pocketwatch and a young boy's mechanical ability. HazamaxJin. Slight M themes near end


A/N: Yeah...I don't even know. I saw a fanart of Hazama and shota!Jin with shota!Jin fixing a pocketwatch while Hazama watched on with a bemused expression. I just went 'buhyoo!' and then this fic came out. But I don't know, I was really tired or had been drinking or something when I wrote this because this is just weird. All my Blazblue fics are weird, so technically, this is the least weird of the bunch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue

Terumi huffed a sigh of impatience when he heard a faint squeak and the telltale sound of a small body hitting the muddy forest floor. He was really starting to regret not just leaving the younger brother at the clearing with Relius and Saya. Turning around, he stomped over to where Jin was on the floor and pulled him up by the elbow, ignoring the small sounds of protest.

"Come on, brat, I have to get you to the Kisaragis by sunset."

8:00 p.m., to be exact. Unfortunately, the pocketwatch that Terumi kept in his pocket had stopped and he hadn't had time to try and fix it.

So the two continued on their journey, with Terumi grabbing onto Jin this time so the kid wouldn't keep falling and slowing them down. There was a small part of him that felt a little bad for Jin; he had just killed his own brother and had been forced to walk nonstop for the past two hours while holding on to a sword almost twice his height. Any normal kid would've collapsed by now.

"Why don't you have a watch?"

Terumi looked down to see Jin's big eyes looking curiously up at him.

"Nii-san says that every gentleman should have the time with them."

_Yeah, well, your nii-san's dead_

"Well, then, you're not very gentlemanly yourself. You don't have a watch on."

"That's 'cause nii-san says I don't need one. I don't need to be a gentleman because he'll be one for me."

Terumi wasn't really sure how to react to this statement. He also wasn't sure if it was just his twisted brain reading Jin's sentence in an incestuous way, or whether Ragna had really meant it as some sort of bizarre proposal to his younger brother.

"Technically, I am a gentleman because look," Terumi reached into his pocket with his free hand and brandished his silver pocketwatch. "I've got a pocketwatch."

Jin's eyes went wide and a big smile appeared on his face. "That's so cool! It's my first time seeing an actual pocketwatch!"

"Yeah? Well, here, play with this or something." After letting go of Jin's hand and unhooking the pocketwatch from the chain on his belt, Terumi handed it over to the kid, who took it from him with an awestruck expression on his face. He had to admit, Jin was pretty cute when he wasn't crying his eyes out and when he had a rather innocent, excited look on his face. Oops, now I sound like a creepy pervert.

About ten minutes passed in blissful silence when suddenly Jin stopped walking. Terumi turned to look at him half out of curiosity and half out of exasperation. What did the kid want now?

Jin was looking very perturbed as he held up the pocketwatch so Terumi could see how the time was eternally stuck at 4:23.

"It's not working. You broke it." Jin accused, giving Terumi what appeared to be a death glare.

"Yeah, I know." Terumi replied, not sure how else to respond.

"Do you have something small and sharp?" Jin asked, looking down at the pocketwatch again with a look of utmost concentration on his face.

"Uh, I've got a screwdriver." Terumi offered. Don't ask why he carried a screwdriver around.

Jin reached out for the utensil and unscrewed the back of the pocketwatch. Using the screwdriver, he started poking the gears and twisting around. Terumi couldn't see what he was doing but after a short while, he heard the sound of ticking and was very surprised when Jin held up the pocketwatch again, with the time pointing at 7:41.

"One of the gears got stuck and that's why the pocketwatch stopped working," Jin explained. "Also, I fixed the time for you because we left the church at 5:41 and two hours passed. I just thought you'd like to know."

Terumi seriously considered keeping the little guy for himself. But no, he had a duty to fulfill and even though he really wanted to have a tiny little mechanic around to fix stuff for him, he didn't want to get a lecture from the Imperator just because his stove stopped working.

Wait...7:41?

"Shit, Jin, come on, we're going to be late!" Terumi grabbed the pocketwatch and stuffed it back in his pocket. Deciding that walking around with Jin would take too long, he grabbed the kid in his arms bridal-style and raced off toward the Kisaragi manor.

* * *

><p>Hazama walked down the corridor of the NOL, a bundle of papers in his arms to serve as an excuse to visit his favorite Major. Stopping in front of the door leading to Jin's office, he cleared his throat loudly and officially before announcing, "Major Kisaragi, it's your prince Hazama~vvv" and barging into the room. Almost instinctively, he reached up to grab the fountain pen that had been thrown toward his face and let out a theatric sob.<p>

"Major Kisaragi! How could you do such a thing? Why would you want to damage the face of your beloved prince?

"What is wrong with you."

"Oh, Major! Your tsundere antics are so adorable!" Hazama lightly tossed back the pen to Jin, who caught it easily with one hand.

"What are you doing here?" Jin asked, looking down again to continue with his deskwork.

"Just here to visit Lieutenant Vermillion, but it looks like she isn't here. What a shame." Hazama replied cheerfully, noticing with glee the way Jin's shoulders tensed at the name. "Are you jealous~?"

"No, what the hell."

Hazama approached Jin's desk and sat down on the couch near it, admiring the way the sun seemed to make Jin's blonde hair shimmer. Eventually, Jin seemed to feel uncomfortable with the way Hazama was staring at his face and asked, 'What do you want?' in a cold voice.

"Just here to praise your beauty...is what I want to say, but I've got a little bit of work for you."

Jin looked up at this and held out his hand expectantly, obviously waiting for Hazama to hand him the folders. Instead of giving them to Jin, Hazama placed the folders on the couch next to him, reached inside his pocket and placed a silver pocketwatch in Jin's hand.

"...? What's this for?"

Jin flipped open the pocketwatch and blinked. It was broken, with the hands stopped at 2:14.

"I just thought it was romantic, how the hands on my watch stopped at exactly 2:14!" Hazama smiled expectantly but when Jin didn't react, he exclaimed. "Like your birthday, Major! It's like the heavens sent us a sign!"

Hazama continued prattling on about romance and Valentine's Day but Jin tuned him out. There was something familiar about the pocketwatch but he couldn't put his finger on it. Still ignoring Hazama, Jin reached for a pencil nearby and unscrewed the back of the pocketwatch. What he saw made him clench his jaw with vague annoyance.

"Captain Hazama, you appear to have jammed a rock in the gear to stop it from moving."

"I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about."

Freeing the pebble from the gear, Jin flung it at Hazama's face, who merely stepped to the side to avoid it. Feeling that if he stayed any longer he would have to end up fighting Jin (and he didn't want to break his toy so early in the game), Hazama swiped the pocketwatch from Jin's hand and skipped out, waving his hands in farewell.

**Bad end**

Suddenly the pocketwatch exploded and Hazama's right hand flew off his arm. The door behind him opened and Jin poked his head out, smirking. "Serves you right, bitch."

**Good end**

The next day, Hazama flung open the door to Jin's office.

"Major Kisaragi~" He sang, pretending to be oblivious to Jin's glare. "I've got some work for you!"

Seeing how there were no papers in Hazama's hands, Jin asked, "Did your pocketwatch break again?"

"Well, no, my joystick here appears to be broken and I need you to fix it!"

Hazama gestured to the very obvious bulge in his pants and Jin felt his eye twitch.

"It just won't go down, you see, and I was hoping the dear Major could lend his...shall we say, skill, in amending the matter!"

Jin closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He tried counting to 23. He even tried to picture his nii-san in an attempt to calm himself down. Hazama seemed to take Jin's silence as acceptance, however, because when Jin next opened his eyes, he found himself staring at Hazama's erection. Before Jin could even attempt to stab the thing with a pen, however, there was a pounding at the door and suddenly, Noel ran into the room.

"Major Kisaragi, we found reports of Ara-"

Noel stopped dead when she saw Hazama standing over her beloved superior with his erect penis out. She reacted almost immediately.

"Fenrir!"

"ぎょえへええええーーーー！！"

End notes: If you couldn't read the last sentence above, it was 'gyoeheeee!' and I'm not sure how Hazama sounds in English, but that's one of the funniest noises Nakamura makes for Hazama taking damage. I also don't actually know how pocketwatches work and so if that's not the way to fix it, then sorry, I suppose.


End file.
